In a conventional HVAC system, a heat pump comprises a compressor which compresses a refrigerant and delivers the compressed refrigerant to a downstream condenser coil. From the condenser coil, the refrigerant passes through an expansion device, and subsequently, to an evaporator coil. The evaporator coil or condenser coil may be either an indoor fan coil or outdoor coil and may be the same coil that changes functions based on the direction of flow of the refrigerant. The indoor fan coil is coupled to a blower to deliver climate controlled air. The outdoor coil is located outside of the climate controlled area. When operating in cooling mode, the condensing coil is the outdoor coil and dissipates heat to the environment by condensing the refrigerant. The refrigerant then passes through an expansion device and subsequently to the indoor fan coil. The indoor coil is the evaporator coil and evaporates the refrigerant to reduce the indoor fan coil's temperature. The climate controlled air is moved through the indoor coil and is reduced in temperature by exchanging heat with the indoor fan coil. When operating in heating mode, the flow of refrigerant is reversed. The indoor fan coil becomes the condensing coil and dissipates heat to the climate controlled air raising its temperature. The refrigerant then passes through an expansion device and subsequently to the outdoor coil. The outdoor coil is now acting as the evaporator coil and evaporates the refrigerant to reduce the outdoor coil's temperature and absorb heat from the environment. This system is commonly known in the art as a split system. A reversing valve can be used to change the direction of flow of refrigerant within the system to change the operation of the indoor fan coil or outdoor coil to either an evaporator or condenser coil. In some systems it may be advantageous to have three or more coils because additional coils may serve to allow the HVAC system to perform multiple functions such as deliver refrigerant to a hot water system, and/or additional climate controlled air to a different area. Generally, solenoids are used to direct the flow of refrigerant to the appropriate system in operation. These solenoids operate as a switch changing the path of the refrigerant from an inlet port between two or more outlet ports. The solenoids contain a mechanism to switch the path of the refrigerant between one or more ports, thereby directing the refrigerant to different parts of the HVAC system. This disclosure is directed to a more cost effective method of directing refrigerant compared to prior art solenoid systems.